


Rule the World

by jessalae



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t see why you’re spending so much time on this thing, anyway.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fetchmeagiraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchmeagiraffe/gifts).



“Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own—” Chloe sings, then stops, frowning at the full length mirror in front of her. “No, wait, I’m going flat on ‘own.’ Am I? I totally am.”

“I don’t see why you’re spending so much time on this thing, anyway,” Aubrey says. She flips a page of her Microeconomics textbook, clicking her mechanical pencil pointedly and jotting down some notes.

“Because it’s cool,” Chloe says. “You were with me at the activity fair last week, you heard the Bellas sing. They sounded _amazing_.”

“So?”

“So, I think I can do that,” Chloe says. “Besides, they seemed like some pretty cool girls. It’d be nice to start making more friends outside of our dorm. Upperclassmen, too — someone who can buy us some wine coolers every now and then?”

“Hmph,” Aubrey says, and underlines something in her textbook.

Chloe turns back to the mirror. “I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemy’s eyes, listen as the crowd would sing—“

“It’s just that it doesn’t seem like a very productive use of your time,” Aubrey says loudly, turning around. “I mean, how many hours do these groups rehearse, anyway? Are you even going to have time to study?”

“It’s only a few hours a week,” Chloe says. “Competitions are usually on weekends, too. I’ll be fine, Aubrey, what are you so worried about?”

Aubrey doesn’t respond, so Chloe shrugs and picks up where she left off. “Now the old king is dead, long live the king. One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me. Now I discover that my castles stand on pillars of salt—“

She stops, surprised. “And pillars of sand,” Aubrey continues under her breath, harmonizing perfectly with Chloe’s melody.

“Aubrey!” Chloe says.

“What?” Aubrey says, apparently startled out of deep concentration.

Chloe looks hard at Aubrey, then starts the chorus: “I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringin’,”

“Roman Catholic choirs a-singin’,” Aubrey sings with her, “Be my mirror, my sword and shield—“ She rises slowly out of her chair and walks towards Chloe, step by step. Chloe drops off the melody and adds the strings, backing up Aubrey’s solo. Aubrey blasts through the high notes and drops back into her chest voice for the last two lines, finishing strong.

Aubrey steps back and smoothes down her hair. “You were a little flat on ‘own,’ but it’s getting better,” she says calmly.

“Aubrey, you _have_ to audition with me,” Chloe says, looking wide-eyed at Aubrey. “You’re really good!”

Aubrey chews on her bottom lip, throwing a guilty look at her textbook. “I’m dying to,” she finally admits. “I just— I don’t know how to tell my parents.”

“That you’re joining an a capella group?” Chloe says incredulously. “Why would they care? It’s an extracurricular music group, it’s not like you’re becoming a stripper.”

“No, but I could at least make some money being a stripper.”

“ _Extracurricular_ ,” Chloe repeats. “Looks great on a resume. Seriously, just audition with me. It’ll be fun.”

Aubrey narrows her eyes thoughtfully. “You said competitions, right? So we might win something.”

“Yeah, maybe. Why does that matter?”

“My dad,” Aubrey says, waving a hand dismissively. “All right, let’s try it again. How many bars are we supposed to do? Sixteen? God, why did they pick _this_ song? When are auditions again?”

“Sixteen, I don’t know, and Tuesday,” Chloe says, laughing. “Jeez, you got really intense all of a sudden.”

“Oh, this isn't intense," Aubrey says. "Just you wait.”

Chloe rolls her eyes and hums their first note.

  
[](http://s28.beta.photobucket.com/user/jessalae/media/purimgifts%20graphics/remix384_anon_zpsdea947e0.png.html)   


**Author's Note:**

> Graphic: remix of [A Softer World](http://www.asofterworld.com) [#384](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=384).


End file.
